particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Modern republicanism in Istalia
The modern Istalian republican movement is a political movement historically derived from Istalian republicanism, which seeks the restoration of the Republic in Istalia under a Sixth Republic. Although it has no official symbol as a result of a various groups of political ideologies and movements, it is often used the official flag of the previous Fourth and Fifth Republics. The modern political movement began in 4603 with the foundation of the Left Bloc, a left-wing political party that suggested for the first time since the instauration of the monarchy in Istalia in the year 4571 by Michele Appiano de Borromei following the fall of the Thallerist Revolution. The Left Bloc was at the moment of its creation the only political party that openly encouraged the elimination of the monarchy, since the other progressist political party at the time, the Socialists & Democrats, showed its support to the current institution. The modern republicanist movement began in 4603, when the leader of the Left Bloc at the time, former astronaut Pietro Reggio, called for support to his party in order to restore the Republic. In its first-ever elections, the party finished in third position and gathered more than 14% of the vote, which was not enough support for the republic and forced the party to form a coalition government with the S&D. Since that time, support for the Left Bloc and the different political parties that have been emerging in Istalia and that also defend the restoration of the Republic has varied over the years, reaching its peak in the decades from the 50s to the 80s with the formation of the Republican Front. This coalition reached more than 50% of support at the polls in the elections of 4678, where it swept through the five regions of Istalia, taking over all regional governments and obtaining an absolute majority in the National Assembly. Prior to this event, the Republican Front had already managed to establish itself as the nation's first force in all elections since its creation in 4654 until the last ones it took part in except twice: those first elections and those of 4670. Throughout its existence, the Republican Front ruled in the country from 4658 to 4666 and from 4670 to 4680. The most tense moment of the modern republicanist movement happened during the commemoration of the centenary of the Empire, which coincided with the first term as Head of Government of a leader of the Left Bloc: Minerva Larocca. She refused to attend official events and meet with the Emperor, delegating responsibilities to her government team that did show sympathy with the current political regime. During these moments there were also great mobilizations in the street similar to those of decades of consecutive victories of the Republican Front. Since then, the republicanist movement has been active but with less force, although the Left Bloc has been one of the top three voted forces in every single election since the year 4666 except for the 4688 Istalian elections. The regional governors belonging to the Left Bloc have been more active though. Trivendito is the most republicanist region, according to electoral results, and its Governor from 4670 to 4678 and from 4684 to 4688 (this time with absolute majority) Alessandra Fierro has also been even threatened with judicial measures after her attempt to declare the region a "republican region". Since then, her succesor in the position from the Left Bloc, Leo Porta, which also won an absolute majority after the 4705 Istalian elections, has threatened to do the same. Other key figures in favor of republicanism include current all public officials of the Left Bloc (including the Mayor of Romula Alessandro Serra), and many Governors from the left-wing political spectrum. Support for the Republic and opposition to it Current political parties Currently there are two parties campaigning for republicanism: the Left Bloc and Republic. Public opinion National electoral results Mezzodiurno Trivendito These tables only shows electoral results as whole, therefore some voters of a monarchical party might be more inclined towards a republic, and vice versa. Long-term prospects Criticism Position of Prime Ministers Republican Prime Ministers Category:Politics of Istalia